


This Is My Jam

by sweetbutterbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulls Derek between the two cars, where it's mostly shadows lit by moonlight. He's already dancing, his hips moving with a natural grace, and Derek's throat has gone dry. Stiles smiles in the dark and hooks a finger through one of Derek's belt loops, tugging him closer, pressing their bodies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from [ this song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALV-QtDFpSw)
> 
> beta'd by [ Heather. ](http://haveyoumethoward.tumblr.com/)

Derek shoots a glare at Cora when he sees the group crowded around the beach fire. She just smirks and shrugs, leaving Derek to grab the cooler, and makes her slippery way over to the group. He hears the other girls shriek as Cora greets them cheerfully, then he pauses for a minute, putting on his game face before he follows.

He'd thought that Stiles had already left for the summer. He'd been put under that impression, by his very own sister when she'd convinced him to come tonight. He tries not to look at Stiles as he sets the cooler next to the other two, but he can't help stealing a few glances. 

Stiles is sitting on the tail gate of his jeep laughing at something Scott just said, his head thrown back, and his feet swinging casually. Scott waves, and Stiles looks up to smile at Derek and wave. Derek waves back and shuffled his feet awkwardly, feeling even more out of place.

"Hey, Der, would you mind grabbing the chairs?" Cora calls out and Derek nods quickly, grateful to have something to do besides stare creepily at Stilinski.

Cora laughs at him and winks, because she's obviously the worst sister in the world. He trudges back to the SUV, cursing the sand slipping in under his flip flops.

***

Derek thinks he's played it pretty cool, so far. He's popped his own tail gate down and is sitting on it, nursing a regular beer. He's already made the rounds, catching up with everyone, and saying his goodbyes to the ones leaving again for their respective colleges. It's been a slow, easy summer; lots of pack bonding and no big bads to speak of. He's sad to see it end and watch them all leave, but he's content to stay quiet and soak in the last minutes of summer and the presence of a full pack. 

Cora has turned the radio on in the SUV, and the music rolls over him and out into the party. They're all roasting marshmallows and singing along at top volume. Stiles likes to let his burn to a crisp before eating the outer layer and then setting the inside on fire. Derek knows this because he's a good friend, and not because he watched Stiles too much. He tries to remember how Cora likes hers and can't, but that doesn't mean anything.

Stiles looks across the fire at him and smiles, putting his mouth around his marshmallow, and then licks his lips to clean off the white stickiness. Derek swallows at the sight and turns away. He unnecessarily adjusts the pillow next to his hip, pushing it back into the blankets. Before they left, Cora had dropped all the back seats down in the SUV, and wrestled an entire air mattress into the back, then added every pillow and blanket from the loft. 

"Do you think you have enough pillows there?" he'd laughed when he got in the driver seat.

"Oh no, this isn't for me, Bun, this is for you. I'm sleeping with Isaac," she'd flipped her ponytail, her smile innocent.

"You're sleeping with Isaac..." he'd growled, his eyes flashing blue.

"Yup. But don't worry. We'll find _somebody_ for you to share with. Now drive! We're already late."

Derek had scowled but followed her orders, and now he can't stop thinking of sharing the mattress and pillows with Stiles. But he knows it's just a fantasy; one he's had for too long. Stiles and he are friends, but in a your-friends-are-also-mine kind of way. He avoids him for the most part, and he's sure Stiles thinks it's because Derek doesn't like him, but it's really more of a self-preservation thing.

Lost in his epic mope, he doesn't notice Stiles until he's standing at his knee.

"Hey man, I brought you a wolfy beer. A Lydia specialty."

"Thanks?" he took the bottle and sniffs it cautiously. Stiles laughs and hops up to sit next to him, his knee brushing against Derek's.

"Don't worry, it's not going to make you hallucinate your worst fears," he looks sad for a moment, but perks up when Derek takes a tentative sip.

It tastes slightly of wolfsbane, but mostly it's just like regular beer. He continues to drink it while Stiles sits quietly next to him.

"So...what are you going..."

"How are classes..."

They start at the same time and stop abruptly, looking at each other awkwardly. Stiles clears his throat.

"I was going to say, what are you doing to keep yourself busy all year?"

"Not much. Helping your dad out sometimes," he shrugs, swirling his beer.

"I know...you sit around and mope, missing me. It's what everyone does," Stiles sniffs haughtily.

"Yeah," Derek sighs. "I mean...you know I do miss you...and everybody. Just pack, you know."

"Yeah, pack. I miss them too a lot. I think about them more then I should when I'm gone," Stiles looks pained as he speaks, staring down at his feet.

"Well, I'm always here if you want to call, or Skype or something," Derek offers.

"You Skype? I can't imagine that. I still picture you living in an abandoned train depot," Stiles laugh is happy, his neck looks long and delicious, and Derek has to grip a pillow to stop himself from licking it. 

"You know I have a loft," he gives a half hearted growl.

"Ah...sourwolf. I was only teasing."

Stiles turns around toward the speakers as a new song begins; something slow and with a heavy bass.

"Oh my god, this is my jam!"

"Your jam," Derek raises an eyebrow and smirks. He doesn't even phrase it as a question.

"Fuck you. I've been waiting for this to come on. You gotta dance with me."

"How about that's not going to happen," Derek protests, even as Stiles jumps down and then hauls Derek up as though Derek didn't have werewolf strength and could stop him at any time.

He pulls Derek between the two cars, where it's mostly shadows lit by moonlight. He's already dancing, his hips moving with a natural grace, and Derek's throat has gone dry. Stiles smiles in the dark and hooks a finger through one of Derek's belt loops, tugging him closer, pressing their bodies together. Stiles rolls his body and sways, as Derek rests his hands hesitantly on Stiles' hips, trying to move with him. He feels awkward, and stiff, and too hot. Stiles slings an arm around Derek's neck and breathes across his ear, making him shiver.

"Relax, sourwolf," he grinds against him, setting the pace, and Derek goes with it. He grips tighter and slips his fingers up under Stiles' shirt to feel his warm skin gritty with sand. Stiles groans and lets his head fall back, and Derek can't help himself - he slides his cheek up one side and then the other, feeling Stiles squirm against him.

He's getting hard and can feel his ears heating up. He tries to pull back but Stiles shakes his head and pushes them closer together. Derek feels Stiles hard against his hip, and that just about does it. He closes his eyes to press Stiles forward until he has him pinned up against the door of the jeep. The song ends and the DJ starts rambling on; Derek prays that it doesn't break the spell.

They're still tangled up and breathing heavily, watching each other, waiting for the other to make some kind of move. Stiles breaks the stillness and kisses Derek quickly, pulling back with eyes wide, as he knocks his head against the door.

Derek takes a deep breath, slides his hands further up Stiles' back, and leans into him, rubbing circles across his skin. He starts off easy, gently brushing him, and that's it. It's more of a sharing of breath than an actual kiss until Stiles fists his hands into Derek's hair and kisses him harder, their teeth clacking. Derek ignores it in favor of slipping his tongue across Stiles mouth, it opens with a sigh and Derek surges forward. His hands roam wherever they can reach, wanting to touch everywhere. Stiles is making quiet 'mmm' noises which Derek finds so fucking hot and adorable all at the same time.

They stay like that, feeling each other out, and establish a rhythm, their hips rocking together at the same time. He pulls back to breathe, burying his nose in the space right behind Stiles' ear and bites gently, sucking to bring a bruise to the surface.

"Der-Derek.."Stiles gasps, tugging at Derek's hair arching up into him.

"Hey guys, get a fucking room," Erica interrupts with a shout. He feels Stiles tense and his heart sinks.

"What are they doing?" he hears someone else shout, and the rest of their friends start catcalling. Derek feels Stiles shaking against his chest, and he steps back worried he's panicking. But instead, he's laughing, so hard that he isn't actually making a sound.

Derek smiles and waves at Erica before stepping forward again, holding Stiles face in his hands. Stiles immediately sobers, and Derek kisses him slowly, dragging his lips across Stiles' and biting gently before letting him go.

"I guess we should spend some actual time with our friends."

"I guess," Stiles pouts and flips Erica off, who's still standing too close and laughing.

"Don't worry, I have a very comfortable place to sleep and no one to share it with," he licks Stiles' neck like he's always wanted to, and takes his hand before stepping back into the circle of light. They spend the remainder of the time talking with their friends and eating burned marshmallows and slightly sandy hot dogs. But Stiles sits right next to him on an overturned log, touching him constantly and Derek lets himself lean into it, smiling properly for the first time in a long time. He can't even bring himself to scowl at Cora when she gives him an obvious thumbs up. He just nods and grins dopily at her.

***

Later, buried under pillows and blankets and with no one to interrupt, Stiles is fumbling with Derek's belt but is obviously having trouble focusing while Derek's hand is already wrapped around his cock. His eyes roll back in his head and his hips thrust forward, the air mattress squeaking beneath them and Stiles giggles breathlessly, before moaning and giving up on his task. He just grips Derek's shoulders with his long fingers and fucks up into Derek's fist, his motions stuttering as he gasps and comes with a long, drawn out moan.

"Fuck. Derek. I can't believe we haven't been doing that every single day."

"I've wanted to do this for an embarrassingly long time," he grabs one of the beach towels to wipe his hands off and kisses Stiles' slack mouth.

Stiles rouses himself and goes back to Derek's belt.

"You don't have to," Derek mumbles.

"Shut up," Stiles demands and when he gets his grip around Derek's cock, Derek does just that.

His grip is a little too tight, but it still feels amazing and Derek's too close to coming. He grabs Stiles by the back of the head and smashes their mouths together before his orgasm washes over him, leaving him sticky and out of breath.

Stiles uses the same towel and cleans his own hands, shimmying out of his jeans and underwear to clean his stomach up. Derek follows suit and they crawl back beneath the covers together.

"How long?" Stiles asks sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"You said 'embarrassingly long,' how long is that?"

Derek feels himself color and searches for an answer that doesn't make him sound like a desperate creeper.

"'Cause if it's basically since we met, then I also have wanted this for an embarrassingly long time."

Derek breathes out and kisses him again. He's making plans in his head as they drift off; Stiles is only going to school an hour away, he'll visit, and Stiles comes back to see his dad a lot. They'll make this work. He shuffles closer and pulls Stiles tighter with an arm around his waist, listening to Stiles mumble happily in his hear.

The radio is still playing quietly, just white noise in the background until Derek hears the strains of a familiar song.

"Oh my god. This is my jam," he whispers, laughing when Stiles sleepily tries to swat him in the head.

"Shut up. You'll like it when it's played at our wedding," Stiles rolls over until his back is against Derek's chest, scooting back and tucking himself in as he drags Derek's arm across his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr. ](http://sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
